


The Past is the Past

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [49]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony has a rough day with the press. Steve is there for him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020





	The Past is the Past

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Old Photos”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [B2]
> 
> And for day 19 of [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember). Prompt: Memory Lane

Tony sighs, looking at the picture before him. The one the gossip-news groups circulate every few months.

It was from his college years. Back when any attention was good attention.

Drunk, and probably high off his face too, two women hang off his arms. His shirt was missing, if he remembered right, it was in a fountain somewhere. Or maybe this photo was from that other time, in which case it was in on the floor of some limo.

God, he was a mess.

He wasn’t much better now, was he?

The bed dips as Steve sits down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Weren’t you the one to tell me not to listen to those things?” the man says.

Tony shrugs. “Doesn’t it bother you? Knowing that’s me” he says, pointing at the photo paused on the screen.

“No.”

“Right” Tony scoffs.

“That’s not you, Tony. Not anymore. Anyway. I’m sure they’ll forget about this soon enough. Really soon”

“Oh no. Steve! What did-?”

“Uhhh, don’t worry about it?” Steve says, face turning beat red. “I promise it wasn’t on purpose… much? The PR team is already on it.”

Tony falls back on the bed and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Steve pull his PR stunt on purpose? 😉
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
